Establishments, such as restaurants, gas stations, grocery stores, and other such businesses are constantly opening, closing, and moving to different locations. Directories which track establishment locations are therefore in constant need of updating to maintain accurate establishment locations. In some examples, a human operator may need to flag an incorrect establishment that is linked to a location and/or manually update or correct the directory. The need for manual input may result in delays or even a failure to update a directory resulting in inaccurate establishment locations.